A Friendship For Love
by Stephanie9
Summary: Crappy Title. Rating for Language- Jes and Shawn have been best friends forever but will Jes' Crush On Ponyboy (Shawn's Bro) destroy their friendship? B4 Outsiders R
1. Default Chapter

A/N-I only own Shawn and Jessica, and I do not, unfortunately, own the Outsiders. This story is pre-Outsiders by one year. Please review and tell me suggestions but please don't flame, Also please do not take Jes or Shawn. Thanks the chapters will not have names because they deal with different stuff at times *Stephanie*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***Jes' Point of View***  
  
"Shawn!!" I called from the hall of our middle school  
  
"Yeah.oh let me guess homework by any chance?" I nodded as she laughed. Shawna Curtis had been my best friend forever. Two-Bit, my older brother, had introduced us.  
  
Shawna quickly told me the homework and continues her screaming match with Angela or Angel Sheppard. I can't stand to call her Angel, cause she isn't. Anyone but Angela could be called Angel. I guess the real reason I hated her is the fact that she liked Ponyboy. Shawn would say I had competition. I have always liked Pony, mostly because he was different then other guys. I quickly grabbed my bag and pulled Shawna away.  
  
"So.who's house?" She asked twirling a lock of her reddish-brown hair.  
  
"Yours," I answered, "Two-Bit's turn to clean." It was a well-known fact that Two-Bit and cleaning didn't mix.  
  
"You're sure it's not be-"I cut her off by pushing her.  
  
"Why? Why did I tell you something like that! Why? Please answer me that!"  
  
" 'Cause I'm cute." Shawn answered using my line which I only use on Two- Bit.  
  
"No I don't actually think it's that."  
  
"Fine then.uh.smooth out your hair."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Just some advice." She said as she walked away.  
  
"There.better?"  
  
"Much." She answered as she opened her door.  
  
We sat on the couch and turned the TV on. We actually didn't think anyone was home.  
  
"Can you turn that down?" a voice said from the other room. We turned around to see Ponyboy.  
  
"Sorry didn't see you at school." Shawn answered since she was at my house the night before she didn't realize he was sick.  
  
"Sick." He answered. I looked at Shawn and Ponyboy, even though they were twins they didn't look alike or at least I didn't think so. Probably because I've known them so long.  
  
"Hey Pony," we glanced at the door to see Two-Bit, "Jes can you-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine I'll just have to cancel with.uh."  
  
"Lauren?"  
  
"No that's not it. Anyway I'll just have to cancel." Two-Bit sighed trying to make me give in.  
  
"Aww.that sucks. Sure."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No." Ponyboy and Shawn burst out laughing as Two-Bit mumbled something and sat down. Johnny, who I didn't even notice, sat down beside him.  
  
"Where's Dally?" Johnny asked. I never understood how you could idolize someone like Dallas Winston.  
  
"Hangover." Pony answered. As he sat down in the armchair. We didn't have anything to do so Pony being typical Pony asks for homework.  
  
"Who cares about homework?" Two-Bit asked  
  
"Someone who cares about other things then beer." I answered.  
  
"I also care about blondes, cake and Mickey Mouse. Ha!"  
  
"You're so immature."  
  
"We got a project on mythology," Shawn answered as Two-Bit pretended to snore, "Unfortunately you got picked by this Socy girl."  
  
Two-Bit woke up, "What! You're supposed to save him!"  
  
"She picked him first.over her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh great now I get to hide." Ponyboy answered sarcastically.  
  
"She also picked Greek mythology. Easiest one."  
  
"You got."  
  
"Scotland."  
  
We continued talking for a while until Two-Bit forced me to go home. "I'm going to get drunk tonight so tell mom" why would he want me to tell her something that stupid. She lets him do anything though.  
  
A/N Sorry 'bout crappy ending and crappy chapter. Next one will be better and probably shorter too. 


	2. Idiot!

A/n sorry it took so long. This is really short but it shows the relationship between Jes and Two-Bit *Stephanie*  
  
  
  
I woke up late in the morning the next day. I quickly got dressed remembering the plans I had made with Shawn the day before.  
  
"I wonder if Pony."I accident said outloud then being interupted by Two- Bit's laughing  
  
"Stuff it Two-Bit" More laughter was heard.  
  
"Two-Bit you shut up or I belt you." He tried to stop but only continued in hysterics.  
  
"Y-You r-r-reall-lly l-like him-mm don't y-you!" Two-bit managed to finish though his laughter.  
  
"And you care.why again?" Still more laughter.  
  
"Shut up.and don't tell anyone."  
  
"Everyone already knows!"  
  
"Tell me their not here!"  
  
"No they guessed.I was just wondering because you seem distant."  
  
"I wonder why," I muttered, "Does Pony know though?"  
  
"No he can't figure it out."  
  
"In that case buh bye." I said as I closed the door but still heard his laughter.  
  
"Idiot." I muttered as I walked off. 


End file.
